


30 Days of Bucky x Reader Fluff

by hufflebucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebucky/pseuds/hufflebucky
Summary: I'm doing a 30 Days of Fluff challenge with Bucky Barnes. Just expect some drabbles and one-shots that will rot the teeth out of your head with their sweetness. Warning: the fluff is real and dangerous.





	1. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble in which you and Bucky discuss marriage, reproduction, and your shared hatred of cilantro.

“Would you quit asking me to marry you?” You shove at his chest, but he doesn’t budge. “I know you’re only joking around.”

“No, no, no! I mean it,” Bucky says. “At sunset on a beach in Okinawa. Imagine it.”

“Why Okinawa?” you ask.

Bucky just shrugs. You snatch the shopping list out of his hand. You glance down at the items written in a mix of your neat lettering and his untidy scrawl.

“I misjudged. We need a cart,” you say. “This basket is not big enough. Do you mind getting us a cart?”

“Think about it while I’m gone,” he says. “Please?”

You ignore him. “I’ll be getting the produce.”

You poke through the bin of vidalia onions and find a perfectly round one. You pick out two humungous sweet potatoes. Now, you just need parsley.

Bucky reappears, pushing a cart as you are stuffing parsley in a plastic bag.

“Why are you getting cilantro?” His face scrunches up in disgust.

You point to the sign. “It’s parsley, you fool. You think I’d ever buy cilantro?”

“Did you know that a dislike for cilantro is genetic?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that,” you say.

“Our kid would definitely hate cilantro.”

“What’s this about kids? We’re not even getting married yet.”

“Yet! You say ‘yet’!” He jabs a finger at you with a look of triumph lighting up his face. “Also, you don’t have to be married to have kids.”

“True, but you have to want them, at least,” you say.

“Wrong again!”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“What if,” Bucky says, “we have a kid, and it—”

“It?”

“They. What if we have a kid, and they inherited your brains and my good looks? They could take over the world,” he says. “We should have a baby.”

“So our baby can take over the world?” you ask. “That’s the worst reason I’ve ever heard to have a baby!”

“But our baby would be benevolent,” he says. “Can we have a baby? Please?”

“You’re being ridiculous, Barnes,” you say. “I’m going to throw an avocado at you if you don’t shut up about marriage and babies.”

“There have to be worse things in the world than us having a kid, though, right?” He put his arm around your shoulders.

“What has gotten into you today?”

“I just think there could be no better way to spend the rest of my life than with you, possibly starting a family of our own.”

“That’s sweet, Buck.” You kiss him on the cheek, and he gives you a squeeze. “Now, help me find roasted red peppers, please.”

“As you wish.”

You watch him leave the produce aisle, with great purpose in his step. Your heart leaps, and you decide, here in the grocery store, is where it’ll happen. Right this moment, you can’t think of one good reason not to tell the man you love that you’re ready to weave your lives together. You’ll ask him nicely. You won’t forget to say, “please.”


	2. An Alphabet: 26 Ways to Tease Sergeant Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love Bucky Barnes, but you can’t help but tease him about being an old fart sometimes. You wouldn’t actually use too many of these on him, as he is quite sensitive, and you don’t intend to be mean. He’s learning to roll with it, though, and crack a few jokes at his own expense, too.

A: “Here’s your monthly issue of AARP.”

B: “It’s Bingo night! Aren’t you pumped?”

C: “I won’t pick up after you. It makes me feel like your caretaker.”

D: “You really shouldn’t have a driver’s license.”

E: “You’re right. I should respect my elders.”

F: “You can’t say that anymore because of feminism.”

G: “Sir, do you need help taking your groceries to the car?”

H: “Watch your step! You don’t want break a hip!”

I: “Italian? Japanese? German? Which Axis power cuisine would you like to go out for tonight?”

J: “You crazy kids and your jazz music these days.”

K: “Is a storm coming? What are your knees telling you?”

L: “You’re so clumsy. We need to get you Lifeline.”

M: “Want to get breakfast? Or do you just want to get black coffee at McDonald’s?”

N: “I’ll wash the dishes if you make dinner. Is it a New Deal?”

O: “It’s got that old people smell.”

P: “What’s on your agenda? Shall we sit on a bench and feed pigeons?”

Q: “Is the TV too quiet?”

R: “Can you read that or should I grab your cheaters?”

S: “What’s the point of being old if you missed the living through seventies?”

T: “They passed Title 9. Dames can almost do everything a man can now.”

U: “How un-American! What would Uncle Sam say?”

V: “Headed down to the VFW to have a beer with your buddies?”

W: “How does it feel to be in love with such a young whippersnapper?”

X: “Don’t say ‘foreigners’! You’re such a xenophobe.”

Y: *plays song “Forever Young”*

Z: “Need some zinc oxide for your nose? You don’t want to get a sunburn!”


	3. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow days are a rare and sacred thing when you are an adult, so Bucky helps you take advantage of every moment.

  * There is actually no sleeping in. There is too much to do on the Snow Day Bucket List!
  * You and Bucky make pancakes, and Bucky makes his special metal-hand-squeezed orange juice.
  * Unfortunately, you still have to shovel the driveway and sidewalk before the snow gets too, too deep. You bundle up with scarves, hats, and mittens, and venture into the arctic tundra that is your front yard. When Bucky steps outside, a giant snowball hits him right in the face. You hear a familiar laugh.
  * Sam and Steve pop up from behind a bush. Sam has an armful of snowballs and hurls another at Bucky who blocks the shot by bringing his arm to his face. He charges toward Sam.
  * “No one throws snow balls at my man.” You begin packing a snowball when you feel a cold, sharp sting on your cheek. Steve is laughing now.
  * Bucky grabs you, and you both run around the corner of the house for cover. He begins packing snowballs, his jaw set. “Make as many as you can,” he says.
  * And that’s how your own little civil war begins. It doesn’t end until you are all soaked with melted snow, faces raw, and you finally invite Sam and Steve in for hot cocoa.
  * “Do you have those mini marshmallows?” Sam asks. Of course you do.
  * Bucky lights a fire in the fireplace, and you get big, fluffy blankets for everyone. Everybody’s clothes are in the dryer, and Sam and Steve wear Bucky’s shirts and sweatpants.
  * Sam and Steve leave long after the hot cocoa is gone, and, as much as you love the guys, you’re excited to be alone with Bucky at last.
  * With all the blankets out, you decide to drape them over the furniture and make a fort. You bring in pillows and cushions to lay on.
  * You snuggle up against Bucky, who wraps an arm around you. “This is nice. My own personal space heater,” you say.
  * “Is that all I am to you?” You can hear the smile in his voice. “Of course not. You also happen to be the love of my life,” you say.
  * “You’re the love of my life, too” he says.
  * When you do finally leave the blanket fort, it is only to watch the Great British Baking Show. Warm and content, you both fall asleep on the couch, your head on Bucky’s chest, rising and falling with his steady breathing.




	4. What would Bucky do for someone who was really sad and out of it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a headcanon from a tumblr request.

A lot. He would do a lot:

  * He’d ask if you want to talk about it but emphasize that it’s totally okay if you don’t want to talk about it and remind you that if you ever need to talk about anything, you only need to grab him.
  * He’d make you your favorite meal for dinner.
  * He’d bake your favorite cookie/cake/pie for dessert.
  * He’d remind you of your favorite “mee-mees” (as he calls them) and describe the picture to you and paraphrase them clumsily.
  * He’d call you all the cutesy names: doll, sweetheart, sweetie, cutie pie, my darlin’, my best gal, etc.
  * He’d whip out the Magnetic Poetry and let you express your sadness on his arm.
  * He’d light a fire or have you find him a gif of a fireplace, and he’d snuggle up to you on the couch while you watch the fire.
  * He’d literally roll you up in a blanket, throw you over his shoulder, take you to the living room, sling you onto the couch, and tell you to pick any movie or show on Netflix. Seriously, anything.
  * He’d braid your hair like his sister taught him, and he’d let you braid his hair.
  * He’d insist that you put on matching charcoal masks to get a refreshing deep cleanse.
  * He’d read to you while you rest your head in his lap.
  * He’d tell you funny stories about growing up with Steve.
  * He’d make you a card that says, “I love you, and I hope you feel better. xo Bucky” with two stick figures holding hands.
  * He’d list all the things that he loves about you: the way you look, the way you smell, how you laugh, your kind heart, and all the little things that make you who you are.
  * And of course, he would smother you in kisses.




	5. Types of Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble of the different kinds of kisses you share in your relationship.

First kiss: You both step outside after a romantic dinner involving a lot gazing at each other over candlelight. Bucky is nervous and looks down at his shoes. He knows this is the moment, but he isn’t sure what to do next. That’s when you take his hand, and he looks up at you. _Now_ , he thinks and takes the plunge. When you feel his kiss for the first time, you don’t think you could have imagined how soft his lips could be. You both let go and hover for a moment, foreheads pressed together. You can’t believe it’s finally happened. He leans in and steals another kiss, this one longer. You reach up to put your hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer, and he strokes your hair and murmurs about how beautiful you are when the kiss finally breaks.

Hello kiss: You feel his full lips flush against yours. He pulls you in for a quick, tight squeeze. You both let go and just take a few seconds to smile at each other and appreciate seeing your favorite person in the world.

Goodbye kiss: You tilt your head up and wait for Bucky to lean down and kiss you. His lips brush yours. You put a hand behind his head to pull him to you and kiss him harder because you don’t want the moment to end.

“I’ve missed you so much” kiss: This kiss requires a running start, from which you jump into his arms. He twirls you around twice before setting you back on the ground, and, framing your face with both hands, he draws you close again for a deep kiss. It is long and searching, as if he is falling in love with the feel of your lips all over again.

Morning kisses: These are slow and relaxed and punctuated with just looking into each other’s eyes, followed by spooning.

Almost broke up kiss: You kiss through the tears, breathlessly. You kiss quickly, pulling apart for air and then diving back into the kiss. You kiss desperately, greedily, because you almost lost each other, and now you never want to let go. Bucky holds you to his chest and apologizes. You look up at him and apologize. All is forgiven.

Comforting kiss: Bucky gathers you in his arms and quiets you. He kisses the crown of your head and smooths your hair. He kisses your forehead. He kisses your eyelids. He peppers your face with kisses everywhere but your lips until you have to guide him by the chin and reach up yourself to kiss him. He kisses you back and then hugs you, telling you that he has you now and everything is going to be alright.

Soulmate kiss: At this moment, after you’ve said you love each other, you kiss. You’re not just connected by your lips but by an invisible, unbreakable thread that binds your hearts together. You know that this will be the last person you will ever kiss.

“I need you” kiss: This is the all-consuming kiss, when your bodies couldn’t be pressed any closer, when you’re running your hands through each other’s hair, rumpling each other’s clothing. This is when your mouth searches his for what you desire most, and you can feel his fingers dig into your arms to draw you even nearer when you didn’t think it was possible. You don’t care that you can barely breath. You need this kiss. You need your Bucky.

“That was amazing” kiss: This is a kiss of awe. It is slow and lingers to draw out the beautiful moment you just shared. When you feel the kiss finally break, you can’t help but tell him how much you love him.


	6. Headcanon: How Bucky would calm you down

  * He uses a big bear hug to nearly crush you to him, totally immobilizing you.
  * He tells you to take a moment to be quiet, and you are. With your head on his chest, you can hear his heart beat. You can feel his warmth through his shirt.
  * He tells you, “It’s going to be okay,” and hands you a book he grabs off the table. “Trust me. Open to the first page. Now count all the E’s in the first paragraph.” You count all the E’s in the first paragraph. “Now count all the O’s in the next paragraph.” So, you count all the O’s.
  * Your breathing slows down, and he strokes your hair. “A little better now?” he asks.
  * You nod.
  * “Do you trust me?” he asks.
  * You nod.
  * “Do you believe me when I say I love you?” he asks.
  * You shrug.
  * “Do you know why I love you?” he asks.
  * “Why?” you ask.
  * “There are actually too many wonderful things that I couldn’t possibly name them all. The thing you’re worrying about is nothing, is tiny in comparison to the billions of reasons that make you the most amazing person in the world,” he says.
  * “You’re my favorite person in the world,” he adds.
  * “And I think you’re special,” he says when you don’t say anything.
  * This makes you smile.
  * He puts his hands on your shoulders. “Look at me.”
  * You look into his eyes, blue with crinkles around the edges when he smiles.
  * “You’re a doll. No, you’re an angel. The world is lucky to have you. I’m the luckiest man alive.”
  * He pulls you in for another hug. “Do you believe me?”
  * “Yes, Buck. I do,” you say.
  * “Do you trust me?”
  * You nod.
  * “Then you just have to know that everything is going to be okay. Even if things aren’t okay at first, I’m here, and we’ll make them okay together. Okay?”
  * “Okay, Buck,” you say. “Now stop squeezing so hard.”




	7. It Ends in a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very silly drabble in which you and Bucky have your first big argument as a couple.

“It’s Charlotte,” Bucky says, as if he knows Sex and the City better than you. “I saw an episode where it happens to Charlotte with that bald guy.”

“His name is Harry,” you say. “And it isn’t Charlotte. It’s Carrie, and it’s with that writer guy.”

“I’m willing to make a bet.” He turns to you and throws his arm over the back of the couch.

“Fine.” You’re quite confident you know this show better than Bucky who has seen maybe three episodes as reruns on TBS.

“Okay, what are the stakes?” he asks.

“Steak,” you say. “I want a fancy steak dinner if I win. What about you?”

“If I win, you have to make out with me,” he says. “Tongue and everything.”

You laugh. “Okay, it’s a deal. If it turns out that thing didn’t happen to Charlotte with Harry, you owe me a steak dinner. Got it?”

The two of you shake hands.

“Okay, let me send a text really quick,” you say. “My friend will know for sure.” You shoot off your text and wait only about a minute for a reply. “My friend says it happens with Charlotte’s first husband, Trey. I win.”

“Wait a second,” Bucky says. “Oh my god, did you just trick me into making a Drax bet?”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“Where, basically, if I’m wrong, and the answer is anything other than what I say, you win.”

You laugh. “I guess I did.”

“That is not fair.”

“Well, as they say, all’s fair in love and war,” you say.

“You want war?” He takes a throw pillow and bops you on top of the head with it. “You got war.”

You grab another pillow and whap him across the face with it. “How dare you hit a lady?”

He bops you on the head again and then gets up to retreat to the other side of the room to avoid your counterattack. You swing your pillow and just hit air. You get up, too, charging across the room toward him. He dodges you and slips down the hall.

He stops mid-step to see if you’re following. You are. “I’m going to get you, Barnes!” You fling your pillow like a frisbee and it strikes him in the middle of the back. His arms fly up in the air, releasing his pillow, and he falls forward, as if shot. He grunts as he falls to the floor. “Oof.”

You pick your pillow up and grab his too. He flips onto his back and starts scrambling backwards. “Don’t hurt me!” he says.

“This is for hitting me on the head.” You rain down blows upon him, pummeling him with the pillows. He holds his arms in front of his face.

“That was for tricking me into a Drax bet!” he says.

You suddenly stop. “Oh my god, this is our first fight as a couple,” you say.

Bucky hops to his feet and lunges toward you. “You’re right, and I’m about to win.” He flings you over his shoulder, and you kick your feet, struggling to get free. He secures you with one arm.

“This. Isn’t. Fair,” you say.

“I thought all was fair in love and war.” He carries you down the hall and climbs the stairs.

“That’s just a dumb saying that no one understands anyway!” you say.

Bucky enters the bedroom and throws you down on the bed. “Do you admit defeat yet?”

“Never.” You attempt to wriggle off the bed. He holds you down by your hips.

“What are you going to do now?” He laughs. “You’re helpless, and I’m going to tickle you.”

“I know your weakness,” you say. “Don’t make me say the words.”

“You wouldn’t,” he says.

“Oh, I will.” You sit up and lean toward him. You whisper in his ear. You lean back, smile smugly, and laugh as his eyes go wide.

“Alright.” He pulls his shirt over his head and flings it across the room.

You laugh again. “I know your Achilles heel.”

“Yeah,” he says. “It’s you.”


	8. The Little Things

When you wear his shirts around the house  
When he lets the cat fall sleep on his tummy  
When you catch him looking at you  
When he gives you the last bite  
When you nap together all afternoon  
When he reads a book to you  
When you tickle him just to see him smile (because he has the best smile)  
When he folds your laundry for you  
When you play with his hair  
When he gives you his coat when it’s cold  
When you catch him singing pop songs  
When he catches you singing pop songs  
When you feel small in his arms  
When he makes you blush with compliments  
When you know he loves you because of the little things  
When he tells you he loves you without the words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcome :D


End file.
